This invention relates to a device for the extraction of cartridges intended for the preparation of a beverage in a cartridge holder for coffee machines, this device being designed to be fitted onto the water outlet of the machine.
To make good espresso coffee from the cartridges according to CH-PS 605 293, certain requirements have to be satisfied during the extraction of the cartridges. The requirements are in particular that the ground and roasted coffee contained in the cartridge has to be uniformly wetted. The cartridge then has to open and the extraction phase has to be as short and as effective as possible.